Darren's First Kiss
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: At one of their usual sleepovers, Darren confesses to never having had his first kiss... And Steve will happily do more than oblige. StevexDarren (Contains sexual content)


_Knock knock. _

Darren Shan stood at the door of his best friend's house. He was supposed to sleep over for the night. It was usual, though. They had sleepovers all the time. They'd watch creepy movies and horror movies - Basically vampire and arachne movies. They switched every time.

He pounded on the door once more. "Come on! Open up!" He shouted through the threshold. It was cold out!

Steve immediately pulled open the front door, that usual grin on his face to see Darren. Their horror movie marathons at Friday night sleepovers were always awesome.

"About time you got here!"

Darren stared blankly at Steve before bursting into a fit of laughter and walking in. He took off his jacket and shoes, setting them neatly against the door. "I brought a ton of movies!" He said, practically bouncing.

"And all of them involve spiders, don't they?" Steve snickered teasingly. "That's okay, I have a ton of vampire movies too."

"Not _all _of them. Some of them have vampires. Like, one of them." A noise escaped Darren's mouth, like a giggle. A dude like giggle. "What are we gonna watch tonight?"

Steve blinked. He caught the girly sound, but didn't make fun of it or address it. "Cmon, let's go upstairs. Mom's not even home."

Darren nodded, jogging up the stairs. He sat on Steve's bed and grinned. "Is she at the bar? Again?"

"Of course, when is she not?" He scoffed, but didn't really seem to care, nudging the door shut with his foot. "You can choose the first movie."

"Fright Night! I heard it was good. And funny!" Darren smiled, handing the movie to him. "It has vampires and stuff, so I figured you'd like it."

Steve nodded enthusiastically. "Excellent choice, Darren." He popped in the DVD and sat beside him on the bed, offering popcorn.

"Why thank you." He took a handful of popcorn, shoving it in his mouth. Darren pulled his legs to his chest and smiled.

Darren, thanks to Steve, knew all about vampires. It was his best friend's favorite thing. His life. The boy stared at the movie, watching it with great interest. He had never seen this one. He just took it from the local library. It seemed like something his friend and him would enjoy.

And Steve was. All the bloodshed in the movie reflected off his highly attentive eyes - the kind of attentive people might've been freaked out to see on him during the scenes. However, the action didn't last forever. Things were slowing down, and there was a lot of dialogue followed by some kissing.

As the kissing scenes hit, Darren turned a bright shade of red. He had never kissed someone. At his age, it was kind of embarrassing. So embarrassing that not even Steve knew. He figured he should tell him sooner or later. So he nudged him. Softly. "Hey. Steve."

"Yeah?" Unlike during the action scenes, Steve actually turned when he answered Darren and listened what he had to say.

Darren tried to spill his voice out, but couldn't manage. "Have you ever… kissed someone?"

Steve blinked. What a weird question out of nowhere. Steve sometimes teased Darren about him not being very popular with girls, but Darren never brought up this kind of topic himself. "Yeah. Why? Haven't you?"

A blush sunk onto his face. It was an embarrassing topic. He didn't know how to speak at the moment. "Never kissed anyone." Shit. He shouldn't have brought this up. He would get made fun of.

His eyes widened. Of course, Steve's initial reaction was to laugh. "Seriously? Never? Not even a quick one?"

Darren buried his face into a pillow. "Unless you count forehead kisses from mom and dad. Stop laughing!" He screeched.

Steve only laughed harder now. "Oh man! That's priceless! I can't believe it!"

Once he was finally able to calm down, he smirked. An idea popped into his mind. One that threatened to provoke a rare blush.

"Do you wanna be kissed?"

He shrugged with a straight face. "Yeah. But I don't want my first kiss to leave me. Y'know?" He asked. Things like that mattered to Darren, embarrassing or not.

Steve didn't expect anything less. He knew Darren was more sentimental and in touch with his feelings than he himself was... But, he wasn't about to back out now. Even if he was nervous.

"I won't be leaving anytime soon."

With that, Steve smirked and leaned in. He placed a hand on the side of Darren's neck, tilting his chin up slightly and kissing him.

As soon as Steve said that, well, Darren knew what was coming. A small gasp like noise escaped his mouth.

As much as Darren wanted to deny it, Steve's lips felt nice while they were on his. He tried to kiss back, new to this. Darren feared he was doing it wrong and hoped he didn't embarrass himself even more.

Realization hit him, though. His best friend was kissing him. What was going on? What was happening? He quickly pulled away, putting his hands to his mouth. "St-Steve!" He said.

He wasn't angry at all. Just surprised that he was actually getting kissed. _By a boy!_

Steve felt a wave of relief wash over him when his longtime crush started kissing back. It was everything he imagined. His heart raced in his chest, deepening the kiss very subtly. However, when he suddenly pulled away, he snickered.

"What? You seemed to be enjoying it... I was, too.."

Darren stared at his best friend. He was confused and he felt sick. At that moment, Steve looked beautiful. Jesus Darren, what are you thinking? What was happening to him? "Never said I wasn't enjoying. I'm just- just shocked. Did I kiss right?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine." He noticed the hesitance in Darren's kiss, but it was still good... "Can we continue?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Sure." He muttered. Steve would have to lead him. He was pretty bad at making moves on people. Hence why he never had his first kiss.

Obviously satisfied with this, Steve closed his eyes and placed his hands comfortably on Darren, leaning forward to kiss him even better than last time.

Darren leaned into the kiss this time. Taking risk, he slowly moved his hands around his neck. This felt so natural to Darren. So necessary.

Steve's heartbeat quickened, butterflies fluttering in his chest. He slowly leaned Darren against the bed, continuing their kiss. He'd been waiting for so long, and this honestly just felt like a dream to him.

Darren's back hit the bed, but he didn't mind. He was enjoying this far more than he should have. Besides, if he cared, he would ruin the heat of the moment. And neither Steve or Darren would enjoy that. Leaning down while over him, Steve waited for his lips to part, tongue sliding invitingly against the other's. They kissed deeply before he pulled away, lips trailing down to his neck.

Darren whimpered at the loss of Steve's lips on his. But when his lips touched his neck, Darren let out a soft gasp. "Steve," he managed to work out in a low moan.

"Darren…"

Steve mumbled in reply, his voice just as needy as the other's. He pressed their bodies against eachother as he kissed and sucked at Darren's neck, allowing him to feel his heartbeat finally.

Darren tangled his hands in Steve's hair. He could feel the other's heartbeat and he was sure that Steve could feel his too. Darren managed to croak out something, barely audible, but there. "What are we going to be after tonight?"

Steve pulled away from the new hickey with a soft sucking sound, nose nuzzling against the soft skin on his neck. "We'd get teased like hell if we came out about all this in school..."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Darren bit his lip. "I- I don't care." He muttered. Darren wanted Steve, though he wouldn't be the first to say it. He didn't care if they would get made fun off. He just wanted Steve to himself.

"I do." Steve admitted. "We can... Be more than friends, but… I don't wanna announce it to everyone in school.." He mumbled.

Darren stared at Steve, biting down hard on his lip. He picked up the other's face with his fingers and placed his lips on his. "I'm fine with that." He said as he pulled away.

Steve blushed lightly. He was never open about his emotions like this... So he knew Darren might be surprised. He kissed his cheek. "I've wanted this for years now."

Darren's eyes widened. It wasn't surprising. But Steve wasn't very open about anything. "I've never thought about this.. But I'm really enjoying it and I want it too last." He admitted weakly.

Steve chuckled and ran his hands up and down slowly again. "Movie's over, anyway... I didn't pay attention anymore after your little confession."

"Neither did I." Darren said. "This is more entertaining." He agreed, rested his head on a pillow.

Steve started kissing his neck again.

"Yeah..."

Darren let out another gasp. He was in pure bliss. Why was he submitting this easily though? Wouldn't he be the one to take charge? No. Darren didn't know how to initiate things much. Steve ran his tongue slowly over the hickey, before biting a new spot below it for another. Just like a vampire, minus the blood drawing part, he sucked at his neck and rubbed his chest.

The pleasure of his chest getting rubbed was making him feel really hot. He had never done this before. Any of this. The kissing. The hickeys. Anything.

Steve pulled his lips back slightly. "Um.. Do you want to stop?.." He asked nervously. He'd never gone farther, but didn't wanna pressure Darren.

"I- I don't care. It's up to you." Even though he wanted this, Darren was scared. Scared that maybe Steve would leave him.

"I-I never.. Did anything like that before.." Steve hinted towards going all the way.

"Me either…" Darren blushed.

"Do you wanna...?" He asked quietly, biting his lip and playing with the buttons on Darren's shirt.

"Only if you do," Darren whispered in a barely audible voice. "'S'up to you."

To answer, he kissed Darren once again, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Darren kissed him back, licking his bottom lip to ask for admittance to the inside of his mouth. Nervousness swept through Darren like there was no tomorrow, but he wanted this.

Steve parted his lips, inviting Darren's tongue into his mouth as both their shirts were quickly discarded. Darren tangled their tongues together. He knew that he would never gain dominance, but it was fun to fight for. Daringly, Steve's hips started slowly rocking as they kissed. "Mn.."

Darren's eyes widened in shock and pleasure. His groin was starting to feel tight and he let out a wanton moan. Encouraged to hear those erotic moans, Steve started working off his pants.

Darren was in heaven. He craved Steve's heat. His touch. His presence. He tangled his hands back into Steve's hair.

Steve pressed their waists together, although still clothed by boxers. He could feel the pleasure run through his body just by that alone, exhaling a light moan and rocking his hips.

"More," Darren said as he choked out a moan. He had never felt like this before, but as every second passed, he was feeling more and more pleasure come to him. "Steve, please." He said, practically begging.

"Please what, Darren?" He hummed with a smirk. Yes.. Him begging would be such a turn on.

"I want more." He said, his voice coming out driven mad by lust. "Please Steve. I need more."

Steve chuckled. God, his own length was just throbbing with pleasure from this. He freed both of them from the remaining clothing they wore, running his hands up and down Darren's body.

Darren shivered at the touch. He had gone stiff after arching up into the touch on his body. It felt great. With a smirk, Darren pulled Steve down so that his ear was pressed to Darren's lip. "You seem so gentle right now. Go a little faster. Please Steve. Who knows what will happen if you make me wait much longer. I might have to get off on my own." He said, giving Steve's ear a light bite.

Steve's eyes widened. He shivered with pleasure from this sudden surprise display of dominance, and pulled away to position himself properly on Darren.

Darren bit his lip and grinned. "You want to be a vampire, right? Don't they have good stamina? Don't they work fast. Better get to it. Maybe you aren't cut out for being a vampire if you keep going slow."

His eyes narrowed daringly. Oh, now Darren had done it. Steve spread his inner thighs apart, pressing himself against the entrance. Oh, but Darren wanted him to work fast... so he didn't waste time, already pushing his hips forward, the hand that wasn't, squeezing his waist paying attention to Darren's erection.

Darren let out a hearty moan as he felt himself being filled up. So many things were pushing through Darren's mind. The first thing was pain. Since neither of them had done this, he didn't know he had to get prepped. He clenched his eyes shut, tears threatening his eyes. But he also felt pleasure, from Steve paying attention to his erection.

Steve also had no experience, especially not with another guy. He bit down on his bottom lip, thrusting further after waiting a moment to get adjusted. He was all the way in now, but damn... "So.. Tight.." He panted.

Darren clung onto Steve. After a minute of being adjusted, the boy licked his lips. "Please.. Move." He said. He looked into the other's eyes, his own clouded with lust.

Steve started moving his hips. At once, the pleasure started overtaking him. "Mn.. Darren.." He breathed, hand moving up and down his erected length to increase the pleasure for both of them. Darren's jaw dropped from the pleasure that flooded through him. Wanton moans from the boy started to fill the room. "Ahng.." He moaned, rocking his hips into Steve's.

Steve started picking up the pace now that they were both more comfortable, gripping on him with the hand that wasn't pleasuring him while his hips rocked a bit quicker and harder. "Nn… Aah.."

The moans escaping Darren's mouth were lewd and loud. He meshed his lips with the other, gaining more physical contact with Steve. So glad his Mom wasn't home, Steve encouraged Darren to moan as loud as he wanted. He started thrusting harder inside him, nails digging into his waist. But with the harder Steve thrusted, the louder Darren moaned. Soon enough, Darren felt his orgasm coming on, although he had barely any knowledge of that.

Steve was practically slamming in and out of him at this point, proving just how strong and dominant he could be. The bed rocked and creaked obnoxiously against the wall. Becoming consumed with the pleasure, he soon finished off on a moan that was almost muffled into Darren's neck, releasing inside him with his body trembling in pleasure.

Darren let out a loud scream as his release came. He had never felt so much pleasure. Darren lay there, staring at the ceiling, with a smile plastered on his face. He was going to say something, but decided against it. Not gonna ruin the mood.

Steve panted, regaining his breath before opening his lustful eyes to look at Darren. He smirked once he saw that grin, kissing his neck. "Enjoyed yourself, Darren?"

Darren nodded, completely and utterly breathless. His eyes soared to Steve's and the satisfaction in his eyes made Darren happy. "Very much so. What about you?"

"Of course." Steve slowly started pulling out, looking down at the mess they made.

"We should probably wash up," Darren muttered as he seen the mess. But as much he tried to get up, energy just wasn't in him.

Steve glanced over towards the bathroom. "You'd be willing to get up and move around right now?"

With a huff of breath, Darren shook his head. "No."

Steve snickered. "That's what I thought." He nodded, pulling his pants back up as well as his belt. Darren made a grabbing motion for his own pants but sighed. "Will you get my pants?"

Steve blinked and nodded. He reached over and helped Darren put on his pants without being asked to. He had a feeling he'd be in worse pain tomorrow, but wasn't it worth it?

As he slipped his pants on, Darren thanked the other boy with him. With a yawn, Darren pulled Steve so he was next to him. He pulled the blanket up, wincing. This was a lot of effort, sex and all. And afterwards it hurt. But Darren didn't care, just snuggled up to his best friend.

Steve brought him closer as well, returning the affectionate embrace. He wasn't used to things like this, Darren surely knew that, but... It felt nice. He was pretty sure Darren was aware of that, too. "Are you.. Tired?"

"Mhm.."

Steve smirked.

"So… How was that for a first kiss?"


End file.
